Money for sex
by grimmjow Kurosaki Drake
Summary: Filled for the GKM: When Kurt was in high school as a scholarship student at Dalton, he would perform sexual favors on his richest classmates in exchange for spending money. (Bp! Kurt, prostitution)
1. Chapter 1

**English is not my mother language but I do try.**

 **Full prompt: When Kurt was in high school as a scholarship student at Dalton, he would perform sexual favors on his richest classmates in exchange for spending money. He never really felt guilty about it because a) he probably would have slept with most of them for free anyway b) Westerville's stores were way more high-end so the money was going to good use.**

 **Flash forward a few years and who should Kurt run into but Sebastian Smythe. He was one of Kurt's best clients in high school, and after hugs and reacquainting themselves, the first thing Sebastian does is attempt to restart that relationship.**

 **Kurt doesn't actually turn tricks anymore, but he trusts Sebastian (and remembers how good he was in bed) so he agrees.**

* * *

Blaine is sweet, caring and likes to have sex as if he were making love. He lays Kurt on the bed, kisses his neck and licks all over his body. From his collarbone to his bellybutton, tracing the path of hair going down from his stomach to his cunt. He licks his clit until he's aching for it and pleading "Please, honey. Please" Blaine prepares him. One finger at time, and only when he knows that nothing is going to hurt; He places the tip of his cock between his folds, just the tip. At least until he can't wait anymore and just fucks him.

Blaine fucks him nice and slow. Moaning "I love you" and "You're so tight, Kurt. So perfect" with every thrust of his hips.

Blaine is vanilla. Kind of boring if he weren't so cute. He leaves good tips, though. And he always buys him coffee.

* * *

Hunter is too strong. Kurt knows he's taking steroids but he won't say anything. That is not his place.

Hunter likes to have wall-sex. He likes to push Kurt onto the wall; to hold him. With his hands in Kurt's ass and Kurt's legs around his hips. To push into him with fervor and for Kurt to moan like there's no tomorrow.

"Like the slut you are, Doll" He hisses "Moan like the whore you are" Kurt doesn't find shame on it. He likes sex and he gets paid for it.

Sometimes he likes to go down on Kurt against the wall of his room. With Kurt's legs around his shoulders and taking his weight like he's nothing but a rag doll over him.

He likes to know he's strong, and in control. Hunter is like fire. He likes to destroy and to own.

But he gives him designer scarves and most of the time Kurt prefers sex a little rougher anyway.

* * *

Sebastian.

Well… Sebastian loves sex, but not just the sex. He likes the chase. Sebastian likes to find him in the hallways and flirt with him a little. He likes to hug him by the waist and to breathe on the back of his neck.

There's no usual for him. Sometimes he takes Kurt to his room. Kisses him in the mouth; Tongue playing with Kurt's own pierced one, hand on Kurt's cunt. Rubbing over his clothes until Kurt is moaning in his mouth.

He smirks and moves his hand under his clothes and gets two fingers inside him, he thrusts them. All while rubbing his thumb on his clit "You love this. Don't you, Kurt?" He asks hoarsely. His hot breath on his face. He doesn't stops until Kurt comes, squirming in his pants and crying like a virgin.

Most of those times he won't ask for Kurt to reciprocate. He'll just undress both of them and get them naked in bed. Hug him by his stomach and sleep.

* * *

Then there are times. When he would take Kurt by the arm. Lead him in some common room, lock the door and push Kurt on one of the oversized couches there. Move one of Kurt's legs over his shoulder and just fuck him. No foreplay, no explanations. Nothing.

"Yes" He would hiss in his neck "Fucking yes, Kurt! You're mine" His pace never stopping. His cock inside him. Hips moving. Always harder, and deeper and faster. "You're my bitch. You're everybody's bitch. That's why you're here"

Kurt would move his hips with him, clawing at his arms. Nails leaving hot, red marks. "Yes, Seb!"He'd scream "I'm yours! Yours!"

Most of the time they would come together. Panting in each other's arms and finding air in each other's lips.

Sebastian is like a lover. They have sex because they're both willing to and because they enjoy it. It's not just about having someone who gets paid for it. It's more about having someone who enjoys casual sex almost as much as the other. Kurt and Sebastian are sort of friends, sometimes they do homework together, and it usually ends with one of them going down on the other. Sebastian never pays Kurt in person. Kurt has a bank account for Sebastian to put money on it.

Sebastian is the most generous of all of Kurt's clients. At the end of the year. Kurt could even pay collage with the money he made.

At the end of the year Kurt goes to New York and so does Sebastian. But neither one of them knows that. They don't talk about the future or collage. Their relationship is not like that.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**English is not my mother language.**_

* * *

Sebastian sees Kurt again in New York. He's in a starbucks sipping at his medium drip when he sees him entering the coffee shop. Taller and broader than his old self. Baby fat gone and his clothes are less daring than before.  
"Kurt Hummel?" He asks out loud when the boy approaches the cashier "Is that you?"

Kurt turns to look at him and his eyes are still beautiful, He smells like wood and something fruity. "Sebastian!" He screams, eyes sparkling "Oh my god! I didn't knew you were in New York" Kurt hugs him and Sebastian hugs him back. Awkwardly trying to manage the cup of coffee in his hand.

"Yeah" He smiles "I've been here for, half a year already. Got into NYU"

"NYADA" Says Kurt "I'm living in Bushwick. It's not the best but I'm in New York" And he says it with so much happiness, so bright and alive. That Sebastian's doesn't have the heart to tell him about how pathetic it sounds. Living in Bushwick but being happy about it. If this weren't Kurt Hummel. His Kurt. Sebastian would be laughing his ass off.

"Let me buy you a coffee" He offers instead, taking his wallet out of his pants. Kurt shines at the offer and kisses him in the cheek as a reward.

They sit in a table, far away from the people around them. One in front of the other; Kurt with his non-fat mocha and Sebastian with his medium drip. The conversation is easy. They don't fall in hard subjects, they never did back then when they attended to the same school and they won't do it now.

At some point, Kurt's foot found his way around his leg, it trailed off from his foot to his ankle, and a Sebastian felt a pang of nostalgia filling him.

Pictures of them, studying in the library; Hands roaming over shoulders; feet tangled together like some kind of foreplay for them. The memories fill his head and Sebastian finds himself wanting to have that again; the easy days followed with wonderful sex with a man he actuallyknows and really likes.

"So…" He trails off, unsure of himself for the first time in a very long time"Are you seeing someone?" It should sound subtle. Just a friend asking a friend about his life. It doesn't.

"No" Answers Kurt easily "I don't have the time. You know? Two jobs and NYADA. I can't afford to live without both jobs and I barely have time for myself. A boyfriend is completely out of the question" He sounds tired and Sebastian hates to see him like that. No when he used to see him so spoiled in Dalton. When he could spoil him in Dalton.

"You could make easy money" He suggests taking Kurt's hand in his own "You did well in Dalton and I'm always interested"

The blue eyed boy smiles. But it doesn't quite reach his eyes "I don't do that anymore, Seb" He says "It's not that I found it shameful or something. I just want a new life here. This is New York, the city of my dreams. I want to show the world that I can live here without prostituting myself"

"I get it" Assures Sebastian, tightening his grip on the other boy's hand "But if you ever want to have an easy lay. I'm here" He smirks, full of innuendo as ever and Kurt laughs.

"I'm free tomorrow night" Offers Kurt "Give me your phone" He orders extending his hand. Sebastian does it and Kurt writes his number on it.

When Sebastian arrives at his apartament he smiles at his phone. Kurt's number is labeled under the name "Yours truly" Sebastian opens the number's options and sends a quick text.

 **-See you tomorrow, Sweetheart- SS.**

* * *

 _ **I hope you liked it. Feedback is always welcome.**_


End file.
